Urban Legend
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Beberapa kisah cerita urban. [SasuNaru]


**Urban Legend**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Typo(s), gak serem, aneh

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, hujan deras turun membasahi Kota Tokyo. Tidak ada kilatan petir maupun suara gemuruh halilintar. Hanya ada malam kelam yang dihiasi oleh hujan lebat beserta angin kencang yang semakin menambah seram suasana sebuah kamar di lantai dua rumah Kediaman Namikaze.

Di dalam sana, terlihatlah sosok enam orang remaja laki-laki yang duduk membentuk lingkaran di atas lantai berlapis karpet beludru merah. Mereka baru saja memutuskan melakukan permainan untuk mengawali acara menginap malam ini. Permainan bertema cerita urban menyeramkan di dalam kegelapan yang akan dibuka oleh remaja bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE BLIND MAIDEN**_

"Ada sebuah situs aneh bernama _The Blind Maiden_ atau bisa disebut juga sebagai situs Si Gadis Buta. Yaitu situs yang menawarkan jasa kepada kalian untuk menambah pengalaman seru dan menyeramkan yang berujung pada kematian.

Cerita yang akan kuberitahukan ini berasal dari Negara Spanyol. Para remaja di sana mengatakan kalau situs tersebut selalu dalam keadaan _offline_ dan kalian tidak bisa mengaksesnya sama sekali. Tidak peduli seberapa keras pun usaha kalian, semuanya hanya berakhir dengan kesia-siaan.

Menurut rumor, ada tiga buah syarat yang harus kalian penuhi untuk dapat mengakses situs itu. Pertama, kalian harus dalam keadaan sendiri. Kedua, matikan semua lampu yang menyala. Ketiga, masuklah ke dalam _website The Blind Maiden_ di tengah malam yang tidak berbulan. Setelah memenuhi ketiga persyaratan tadi, kalian akan diberikan satu kesempatan istimewa untuk dapat masuk ke halaman situs tersebut.

Begitu kalian masuk ke dalam situs ini, kalian akan disajikan sejumlah adegan video yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk kalian sedikit meremang. Di mana terdengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak ketakutan, seseorang berteriak histeris di pojok kanan layar, sebuah foto tua yang memperlihatkan dua orang anak kecil yang berdiri di atas tebing dengan wajah pucat pasi, seorang wanita tua yang berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari dalam rumah sambil menggenggam sebuah pisau dan menyerukan kalimat, **"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU UNTUK MEMBALASKAN DENDAM KEDUA ANAKKU!"**, hingga adegan berpindah pada seorang gadis yang dibakar hidup-hidup oleh sekelompok orang pada saat malam hari. Selanjutnya, beberapa adegan tersisa silih berganti dengan cepat tanpa ada penjelasan yang pasti.

Menurut cerita, akan muncul sederet baris teks dalam Bahasa Spanyol yang kalau diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Jepang adalah: di bawah ini terdapat dua tombol yang harus kalian pilih. 'Terima' atau 'Tolak'.

Jika kalian memilih 'Tolak', kalian akan dapat keluar dari halaman situs dengan selamat. Namun jika kalian memilih opsi yang sebaliknya, maka adegan video di layar monitor kalian akan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rekaman video secara _live_ yang menampilkan sesosok figur berjalan mendekati rumah kalian sendiri! Usaha apapun yang kalian lakukan untuk menghentikan rekaman video pada layar monitor tidak akan berguna sama sekali. Karena pemilik situs itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Perlahan, sosok tersebut akan masuk ke dalam rumah kalian. Lupakan tentang pintu yang terkunci maupun jendela yang tertutup rapat karena ia mampu menerobosnya dengan mudah. Sewaktu sosok itu sampai pada ruangan tempat kalian berada, kalian akan merasakan suatu keberadaan janggal tepat di belakang, menyentuh dingin kedua bahu kalian, dan pengalaman mengerikan pun akan dimulai sampai kematian akhirnya datang menjemput.

Hal terakhir yang kalian lihat adalah sesosok gadis buta dengan kedua bola mata menonjol keluar yang menatap kalian tanpa ekspresi apapun. Konon, katanya gadis tersebut akan mengambil bola mata kalian secara paksa, lalu mengambil _snapshot_ dari wajah kalian yang akan digunakannya untuk menghiasi galeri _The Blind Maiden_.

Ceritaku pun berakhir sampai di sini." Kiba menyelesaikan gilirannya. "Baiklah, selanjutnya siapa yang ingin bercerita?" tanya Kiba sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Bisa ia lihat sosok Shikamaru yang menguap lebar, Gaara yang duduk diam dengan tampang _stoic_-nya, Sasuke yang sedikit risih akibat Naruto yang memeluk lengan kanannya sangat erat, dan_—_

"Aku yang akan bercerita." Sai yang bersiap untuk memulai babak cerita berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T FORGET YOUR SISTERS**_

"Seorang anak laki-laki bernama John suatu hari menerima sebuah _e-mail_ aneh dari pengirim yang mengaku bernama _The Twin Sisters._ Di dalam _e-mail_ tersebut dijelaskan kalau mereka adalah kakak perempuan John yang dibunuh sebelum dirinya lahir.

Mereka berdua marah karena pelaku pembunuhan itu tidak tertangkap.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka pun akhirnya dilupakan oleh masyarakat, bahkan dilupakan oleh kedua orangtua mereka yang kini lebih mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada John.

Selain beberapa baris kalimat penuh amarah, isi _e-mail_ tersebut juga menyertakan sebuah kliping koran yang memuat berita mengenai pembunuhan _The Smith Sisters_ pada tahun 1993. Mereka dibunuh di dalam kamar yang sekarang dipakai oleh John dan mayat mereka berdua pun ditemukan di dalam lemari.

John marah, kemudian memberikan balasan bahwa ia tidak percaya pada semua isi _e-mail_ itu. Menganggap _e-mail_ tersebut hanyalah kerjaan dari orang iseng yang berusaha untuk menakutinya.

Tak lama, balasan lain dari _e-mail_ pun datang...

"Kalau kau tak percaya, lihatlah ke dalam lemarimu."

Itu merupakan _e-mail_ terakhir yang diterima oleh John. Karena keesokan harinya orangtua John menemukan putra mereka telah meninggal di dalam lemari akibat dikuliti hidup-hidup."

"HIIIIIIIII!" Naruto yang ketakutan refleks memeluk Sasuke, membuat yang bersangkutan terlonjak kaget.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, _Dobe_?!" protes Sasuke yang merasa sesak.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia malah semakin memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Apa kita hentikan saja permainannya? Malam sudah semakin larut. Di dalam sini juga semakin gelap. Aku bahkan harus menajamkan penglihatan kedua mataku untuk dapat melihat kalian semua,"gumam Gaara dengan nada monoton datar.

"Hentikan saja... Hentikan...," pinta Naruto yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara perbatasan leher dan bahu kanan milik Sasuke. Aroma sitrus yang menusuk indera penciuman, desah napas yang menggelitik permukaan kulit, serta pelukan erat yang membuat kedua tubuh saling menempel hingga bisa merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain_—_ _SHIT_! Ketiga hal tadi sukses membuat celana Sasuke sedikit menyempit!

"Kita lanjutkan! Kita lanjutkan saja permainannya!" seru Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau! Kita hentikan saja!" tolak Naruto.

"Biarpun kau tidak mau, aku tetap akan melanjutkannya, _Dobe_." Sasuke berkeras hati. Keinginan kuatnya tampak terpatri jelas pada kedua matanya. Ya. Saat ini ia butuh pengalih perhatian agar bisa menahan sesuatu di bawah sana yang berusaha bangkit akibat terpicu oleh hormon masa muda.

"Kau tak berperasaan, _Teme_!"

"Kalian ini seperti pasangan suami-istri saja," gumam Kiba.

"Cepatlah mulai ceritanya. Aku sudah mengantuk," sambung Shikamaru yang menguap lebar untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

Bersamaan dengan itu, babak ketiga cerita pun akhirnya dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HIMURO MANSION**

"Kalian pasti pernah mendengar cerita mengenai Himuro Mansion.

Kediaman ini terletak pada areal bebatuan terjal di perbatasan Tokyo. Menurut cerita yang kubaca, Keluarga Himuro memiliki sebuah ritual aneh bernama _The Strangling Ritual _yang dimaksudkan untuk menyegel karma buruk dari dalam bumi yang dilakukan setiap lima puluh tahun sekali.

Sebagai persiapan, diperlukan seorang gadis yang dipilih berdasarkan kelahiran oleh Kepala Keluarga Himuro. Gadis itu nantinya akan diisolasi dari lingkungan luar sehingga tidak akan membawa efek negatif yang berbahaya bagi jalannya ritual. Ketika hari yang ditentukan tiba, kedua tangan, kaki, maupun leher milik gadis tersebut akan diikat oleh tali yang dihubungkan pada sekumpulan sapi atau kuda. Di mana hewan-hewan itu akan merobek setiap anggota tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Darah yang mengalir dari pengorbanan diharapkan akan menutup segel karma buruk hingga lima puluh tahun ke depan sampai ritual tersebut diulang kembali.

Menurut catatan terakhir, dikatakan seorang gadis lain yang terpilih sebagai calon persembahan telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda yang mencoba untuk membebaskannya. Mengakibatkan darah gadis itu telah ternoda oleh efek dunia luar sehingga menghancurkan jalannya ritual secara keseluruhan. Sang Kepala Keluarga Himuro yang mengetahui hal tersebut menjadi sangat murka. Ia pun menghunuskan pedangnya, kemudian membantai seluruh anggota keluarganya secara brutal.

Banyak orang mengatakan kalau arwah-arwah yang mati penasaran di sana akan menggunakan siapapun manusia hidup yang masuk ke dalam mansion sebagai korban persembahan untuk mengulangi kembali jalannya ritual yang telah gagal. Ada juga laporan yang mengatakan telah melihat hantu-hantu berpakaian serba putih yang sedang mempersiapkan sesaji. Dan jika kalian berfoto di dekat patung wanita tanpa kepala, di dalam foto itu akan terlihat sesosok hantu gadis kecil."

**GLEK!**

"I-Itu bohong 'kan, _Teme_?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentang berfoto di dekat patung wanita tanpa kepala?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Kalau kau ingin bukti akan kuperlihatkan foto yang kuambil sewaktu liburan." Sasuke merogoh saku kanan celananya. Ia pun menyalakan ponselnya, lalu membuka folder _camera_. "Coba lihat baik-baik yang ada di samping kiriku ini," suruhnya ketika ia menunjukan gambar yang dimaksud. Di sana terpampang jelas wujud seorang gadis kecil berkulit pucat dengan leher nyaris putus yang menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

Naruto _shock_ di tempat.

"Eh? Mana? Mana? Aku mau lihat," pinta Kiba. "Gila, Sasuke! Ini foto beneran?!" Sasuke mengangguk. "UWOOOO! Aku tidak menyangka cerita tersebut betulan!" seru Kiba yang otomatis memicu rasa penasaran Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Sai.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda _photoshop_ yang terlihat," gumam Gaara.

"Aku jadi mendapat inspirasi dadakan untuk lukisanku berikutnya." Sai berkomentar sambil memperhatikan foto itu dengan wajah serius. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia hanya menatap tak bersemangat foto penampakan di layar ponsel Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup! Kita akhiri saja permainan cerita seramnya sampai di sini! Aku akan menyalakan lampu! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" protes Naruto yang segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menyalakan lampunya, Naruto. Atau kau akan menyesal." Kiba berusaha menghentikan remaja berambut pirang tersebut. Namun usahanya gagal karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menuju saklar lampu.

_**PATS!**_

Kamar yang tadinya diselubungi oleh kegelapan kini diterangi oleh cahaya. Naruto pun menghembuskan napas lega. Akan tetapi, paras wajahnya memucat drastis saat ia berbalik ke arah teman-temannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dinyalakan."

"Padahal aku dan Shikamaru belum bercerita."

"Kau itu benar-benar _dobe_."

**"A-A-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KEEP THE LIGHTS OUT!**_

Ada sebuah _urban legend_ yang bercerita mengenai seorang remaja laki-laki yang mengundang kelima orang teman untuk menginap di rumahnya. Salah satu dari mereka pun mengusulkan sebuah permainan seru untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Yaitu dengan cara bercerita seram bergiliran dengan syarat lampu dipadamkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dari mereka yang ketakutan memaksa untuk menghentikan permainan tersebut. Ia pun langsung berlari ke arah saklar lampu di dinding.

Dan ketika lampu menyala... Remaja itu melihat kelima temannya tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang berlubang.

_**So, keep your light off!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Omake:**

"Tidak kusangka ia pingsan hanya karena melihat kita memakai kacamata hitam." Kiba _sweatdrop_.

"Biasanya penglihatan orang yang terserang rasa takut akan membuat otak sedikit berhalusinasi sehingga gambar visualisasi yang dihasilkan berbeda jauh dari kenyataan sebenarnya," jelas Sasuke.

"Rencanamu sungguh kejam, memanggil kami semua dan merencanakan hal ini untuk menakutinya," protes Shikamaru.

"Habis, ekspresi wajahnya sewaktu ketakutan sangat berharga."

"Kau aneh, Sasuke," gumam Gaara sambil memandang sosok remaja beriris hitam yang mulai beranjak mendekati tubuh Naruto yang terkapar pingsan lalu menggendongnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap menghadapi kemarahannya besok pagi," gumam Sai.

"Kau benar..."

**#####**

**A/N: **_Go-Gomen_, klo ceritanya gak muasin apalagi serem. Untuk _urban legend_ di fic ini aku cari di beberapa situs di internet dan sukses membuatku deg-degan pas baca ama ngetiknya =_=" untuk _urban legend_ yang terakhir, aku sedikit mengubah ceritanya untuk kesesuaian fic.

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
